


Notice

by BritnyNicole



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Multi, hints of riarkle, mentions of lucaya, somewhat rucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritnyNicole/pseuds/BritnyNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she never asked him out Riley would have never noticed. She would have never noticed how he looked at her best friend in class. She wouldn't have noticed how they smiled at each other whenever they played their game. She wished she could just stop seeing everything like before. Mentions of Lucaya, Rucas(somewhat), hints of Riarkle. Riley's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for GMW and I hope you enjoy it. I had it looked over, but if you find any mistakes kindly let me know.  
> It is told from Riley's POV and it is set during Girl Meets First Date. I like to think that this is after Maya talked to her about asking Lucas.  
> Mentions of Lucaya, Rucas(somewhat), hints of Riarkle. 
> 
> I will also be adding characters to the tag when they are introduced.

If she never asked him out Riley would have never noticed. She would have never noticed how he looked at her best friend in class. She wouldn't have noticed how they smiled at each other whenever they played their game. She wished she could just stop seeing everything like before. Like how Lucas tried to stop Farkle from saying things he shouldn't have in front of Maya just so she wouldn't get hurt.

It hurts.

Maya did notice him first too. Why did she never think about this? Was she that selfish? Is she the worst friend ever? Is she a horrible person? She sighed and sat at her bedroom window. She can't talk to Maya about this—it'll kill her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in her arms.

"Riley?" She looked up when she heard her name. Farkle crawled through her window and sat beside her.

"Hey." She straightened herself out and smiled sweetly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you to talk to?" He offered. Riley smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be fine, Farkle—I'm just thinking." He looked at her, lips set in a fine line. "I'm fine. I promise."

"I notice things, Riles." She furrowed her brows at his statement. "I know you notice them too."

"Is this…about Maya?" She worried. Did he know that that's what has been bothering her?

"Somewhat." He scooted closer to her. "You haven't been smiling like usual. I don't like it—It's not you." She chuckled.

"I'm always smiling, Farkle." She smiled to prove her point. He looked at her pointedly. "Oh—" Her smile faltered. " You do notice then." She looked at her lap.

"I notice everything about you." He grabbed her hand. "I've been noticing how you get quiet when Lucas and Maya even look at each other or when they banter." She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Am I that obvious?" She questioned. She then began to panic. "What if Maya noticed too? What if she thinks I'm a horrible friend?" She stood up and walked to the other side of her room and turned around to face Farkle. "Am I a horrible friend, Farkle? Just say that I am and I'll believe you."

"Riley, you are not a horrible friend." He stood up and walked towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked straight in her eyes. "I'm certain that Maya believes so too."

"You believe so?" He nodded in agreement and she hugged him. "Thank you, Farkle. I'm glad to have you as a friend." He hugged her back.

"I'm never gonna leave, Riles." He stepped back and smiled softly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been looked over. There may be some mistakes and if there are any that seems drastic kindly let me know and I can go and fix it. Maya and Lucas are now physically in the story. It's longer, but still pretty short. Enjoy~

Riley had her head down on her desk. She couldn’t sleep at all last night even though Farkle told her multiple times that she was a good friend. She does believe him, but she still felt horrible because even the thought of Maya liking Lucas gave her unsure feelings. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to her right. Maya gave her a concerned look and mouthed ‘You okay?’ Riley just nodded her head.

“Didn’t sleep well last night.” She said. Maya became even more worried.

“Do you need me to come over and scare the bad monsters away?” She suggested. Riley chuckled and shook her head. 

“I was just restless that’s all.” RIley smiled at her best friend to reassure her—It didn’t work, but Maya dropped the subject.

“Maybe you could try some chamomile tea?” Lucas offered. “That always helps me when I can’t get to sleep.”

“You would be the one to suggest tea huh, Huckleberry?” Maya smirked at Lucas. 

“There is nothing wrong with tea.” He countered. “Plenty of people drink tea. It’s not a southern thing I’m pretty sure of it.”

“Never said there was. I just find it amusing that the Cowboy is the one to suggest the southern drink.” Maya’s smile widened. Riley had to look away and tune them out once Lucas smiled back. If she listened it would only cause her more pain. She felt a hand on her back and relaxed knowing that Farkle was there.

\---------------

She managed to get Maya not to come over after school, but she couldn’t shake off Farkle who insisted on walking her home. 

“Thanks for walking me home, but you know you didn’t have to right?” Riley faced her eccentric friend. 

“I know.” He said. “I wanted to.” He gestured to her door. “M’lady.” Riley shook her head with a smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asked facing him. He smiled and nodded. She closed the door and saw her mother in the kitchen. Riley threw her backpack in the nearest armchair and plopped down on the couch with a groan. 

“What’s the matter honey?” Topanga asked. Riley looked over at her mom. Her mom could give advice right? She took a deep breath and Topanga went to sit by her daughter. “Is everything okay?”

“Mom, you know how I went on that date with Lucas?”

“Yes and then the two to of you came here looking very awkward the next day after school.” Her mother stated. 

“Yeah, that day. Is it wrong to feel uncertain about something?” She asked. 

“Oh, honey. This is about Lucas yeah?” Topanga put her arm around Riley. “Not everyone’s first love is their last love.”

“Thanks, but that’s not exactly what I was talking about.” Riley mentioned looking down at her lap. “When Maya asked out Lucas that day I began questioning a lot of things—I also began noticing things that I never noticed before.” She clasped her hands together.

“Like what?” Topanga began to rub Riley’s shoulder.

“Well, you know how Maya and Lucas argue sometimes?” Riley looked at her mom and Topanga nodded. “I think they might like each other and is it wrong for me to feel like they shouldn’t? I liked him first right?” 

Topanga took a deep breath and crossed her legs and faced Riley completely. She took Riley’s hands in her own. “Have they said that they like each other?” She shook her head ‘no.’ “Then it’s possible that they don’t have feelings for each other. I also think that you should talk to both of them about this or at least Maya.” 

“Yeah. I guess so.” 

“I know so, honey.” She hugged Riley and kissed her forehead. “I’m sure Maya will be understanding.” Riley nodded and stood up. 

“You’re right. I’ll go and call Maya now.” Riley smiled a bit, pulled out her phone and went to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if I didn't portray Lucas and Maya well, but I'm sure I will get better along the way. Maybe I'll channel some instances from my life for it. It could work. Chapter three will take a bit like this one since I have work and all.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another part to this and I have a feeling there will be more than two. I'm debating on whether I should continue with Riley's view or to switch it up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. c:


End file.
